Tarabas
by weihnachtskeks3
Summary: Hermine ist in der Zwickmühle. Sollte sie ihm schreiben oder nicht? Sie wusste das solch eine Beziehung sicher keine Chance hatte oder doch? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Hier nun wieder eine neue Story von mir. Die Idee dazu ist mir gekommen als ich HP 4 im Kino gesehen habe. Es ist irgendwie traurig das Hermine und Viktor sich danach nicht mehr sehen. Und da kommt meine Story ins Geschehen

Ich hab an diesem Punkt einfach weiter geschrieben und lasse Buch 5 und 6 jetzt mal außer Acht. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story wenigstens ein bisschen.

Ich weiß nicht ob sie gefallen findet da es bis jetzt noch keine Hermine/Viktor Storys gibt (zumindest nicht auf Deutsch. So genug gelabert.  
Hier nun das erste Chapter von Tarabas.

_**Chapter 1 – Der Brief**_

Hermine saß, in luftigen Sommerklamotten, auf der Terrasse ihres Elternhauses. Sie genoss sichtlich ihre Freizeit. Nach allem was am Ende des Schuljahres passiert war, war die Ruhe sozusagen etwas Kostbares. Sie war froh, zumindest für einige Wochen, in die Muggelwelt flüchten zu können. Natürlich las sie jeden Morgen wie gewohnt den Tagespropheten. Doch es stand nur übliches Tagesgerede und weitere Hirngespinste über Harry darin.

Gegenüber ihren Eltern verhielt sie sich natürlich ganz normal. Sie wollte den ganzen Fragen entgehen. Cedric war für sie nie mehr als ein Hufflepuff-Schüler von Hogwarts gewesen und doch tat es ihr schrecklich leid um ihn. Nicht zuletzt weil er von Voldemort persönlich ermordet wurde. Wie musste sich Cho nun wohl fühlen, fragte sie sich und kam nun ungewollt wieder zu dem Thema Viktor Krum. Der Weihnachtsball war einfach wunderbar. Sie hatte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich als Mädchen gefühlt. Harry und Ron waren zwar ihre besten Freunde jedoch kam sie sich in ihrer Gegenwart eher nicht so vor.

Flashback

Am letzten Tag der Durmstrang-Schüler in Hogwarts verabschiedete sich Viktor von ihr und nahm ihr noch das Versprechen ab ihm zu schreiben. Er hatte sie eignes dafür von Harry und Ron weggeholt und sie in eine ruhigere Ecke des Hofes bugstiert. Als sie das versprochen hatte huschte ein herzliches Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Da konnte sie nicht anders als ihn kurz zu umarmen womit Hermine sich weitere gehässige Blicke einiger Hogwarts-Schüler einbrachte. Nach diesem,wirklich nicht geplantem, Gefühlsausbruch gingen sie wieder zurück zu den beiden anderen, weil Viktor sich auch von ihnen noch verabschieden wollte.

Flashback Ende

Nun steckte sie in der Zwickmühle. Sie mochte Viktor wirklich sehr gerne. Doch andererseits wusste sie das eine Fernbeziehung über solch eine Distanz nicht lange gut gehen würde.

So wägte Hermine jeden Vorteil und jeden Nachteil ab und war nach ca .2 Stunden zu keinem Entschluss gekommen. Sie wusste nicht ob sie ihm schreiben sollte oder nicht. Eine richtige Beziehung war ihr bisher noch fremd. Das gefiel ihr nicht wirklich, jedoch hatte sie in der Schule nicht wirklich Zeit für einen Freund. Und in ihren Ferien wollte sie sich nicht auf eine kurzatmige Romanze einlassen.

„Hermine, Schatz, kommst du bitte und hilfst mir mit dem Abendessen?"

„Ich komme, Mum!"

So wurde Hermine in ihrer Grübelei unterbrochen und konzentrierte sie nun auf das Abendessen. Es gab ihr Leibgericht. Pizza. Als sie bereits das 3te Stück in die Hand nahm kam ihr der Gedanke das sie Viktor doch einfach schreiben konnte um die Freundschaft zu erhalten. Hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt das internationale Freundschaften jetzt besonders wichtig wären?

Sie beschloss, dass sie ihm nach dem Abendessen schreiben würde.

_Hallo Viktor!_

_Hier kommt nun mein versprochener Brief. Ich hoffe, dass es dir gut ergeht. Meine Ferien waren bis jetzt eigentlich ereignislos. Ich soll dir, von Ron, nochmals für das Autogramm danken. Er hat sich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut. Hast du gewusst, dass er, die ganze Zeit in der du in Hogwarts warst, ein Autogramm wollte, nur der Moment um dich zu fragen immer ungünstig war? Er ist wirklich witzig. Und ich möchte mich noch einmal für den wunderschönen Weihnachtsball bedanken. Es war traumhaft. Ich habe dich nun schon einige Male im Tagespropheten gesehen. Deine Quidditchkarriere muss wirklich gut laufen. Willst du denn weiterhin Profi Quidditch Spieler bleiben oder hast du einen anderen Beruf den du gerne machen würdest?_

_Ich hoffe, dass du Zeit findest mir zu antworten _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

Hermine hatte Harry in Hogwarts schon gefragt ob sie sich Hedwig einmal ausleihen könnte um Viktor zu schreiben. Er hatte es ihr natürlich erlaubt. Da er mit Ron über Pig in Kontakt blieb braucht er Hedwig nicht allzu oft.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen kam Hedwig mit einem Brief von Harry. Hedwig setzte sich auf ihr Bett da sie beim geöffneten Fenster hereingekommen war. Als Hermine die Augen aufschlug guckten ihre zwei bernsteinfarbenen, kugelrunden Augen entgegen. Zuerst erschrak sie sehr, doch dann erkannte sie Hedwig.

„Hallo Hedwig", begrüßte sie die Eule und fuhr ihr mit der flachen Hand über das schneeweiße Gefieder.

Die Eule schuhute (A/N: Ich weiß nicht welche Laute Eulen von sich geben Deswegen nehme ich jetzt an das es ein „Schuhu" ist.) zutraulich und flog zu Hermines Schreibtisch als sie ihr den Brief abgenommen hatte.

Harry berichtete ihr das sich noch nichts außergewöhnliches zugetragen hatte außer das ihn die Dursleys wieder mal bei Mrs. Figg abgeladen hatten. Sie schrieb ihm eine Antwort in der sie ihm mitteilte das sie Hedwig nun mit einem Brief zu Viktor schicken würde.

Als sie fertig war ging sie zu der schneeweißen Eule und band ihr die zwei Briefe um das Bein.

„Den einen bringst du zu Harry und den anderen zu Viktor Krum, du wirst ihn doch sicher finden, hab ich Recht?"

Die Eule kniff ihr vertrauensvoll in den Finger und flog dann durch das Fenster wieder hinaus.

Hermine blieb am Fenster stehen und sah der Eule nach bis sie verschwunden war. Sie hatte viel Vertrauen in Hedwig.

Nach dem die Eule nicht mehr zu sehen war ging sie hinunter um zu frühstücken.

„Na, mein Kind, was lockt dich so früh aus den Feder", fragte ihr Vater vergnügt.

„Harrys Eule hat mich geweckt!"

„Achso, na ja, willst du etwas Tee?"

„Ja, danke!"

Das war das einzige was Hermine diesen Morgen sagte. Sie war irgendwie angespannt. Natürlich wusste sie nicht ob Viktor Zurückschreiben würde. Oder ob er ihren Brief überhaupt erhalten würde. Doch dann verbannte sie diese Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes und war fest entschlossen sich einen schönen Ferientag zu machen.

Am Ende des Tages kam sie mit 4 Einkaufstüten zurück und war um einiges Geld ärmer. Ihre Mutter konnte gar nicht glauben das kein einziges Buch in den Tüten war.

„Mum, du vergisst, ich war mit Hannah einkaufen, keine 10 Pferde bringen sie in einen Buchladen", kicherte Hermine.

Sie schleppte die Tüten nach oben und begutachtete ihre neu erworbenen Habseligkeiten. Ziemlich zufrieden sank sie spät am Abend ins Bett und fragte sich was der nächste Tag wohl bringen würde.

In den nächsten 2 Wochen traf sie sich immer häufiger mit Hannah und deren Freundinnen. Sie kannte sie noch von ihrer alten Schule vor den Hogwarts Zeiten. Natürlich durfte sie ihnen nichts darüber erzählen sondern erzählten ihnen einfach, dass sie nun auf ein Internat im Ausland gehen würde. Allen anderen Fragen wich sie geschickt aus. So konnte sie eine unbeschwerte Zeit verleben.

Als sie eines Tages von einer Rad Tour mit ihren Freundinnen zurückkam saß Hedwig auf ihrem Bett und hatte zwei Briefe am Bein. Sie wusste, dass einer davon von Harry kam und überschlug sich fast als sie den zweiten sah. Er war tatsächlich von Viktor. Er hatte ihr wirklich geschrieben. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

Obwohl sie wusste das sie eigentlich nicht solche Gefühle spüren sollte war sie überglücklich.

Sie machte die Brief vorsichtig auf und zog ein langes Pergament daraus hervor …

_Liebe Hermine! …_

_To be conitnued!_

Würd mich sehr freuen wenn ihr ein Review dalasst. Dadurch wird man motiviert schneller ein neues Chap on zu stellen grins


	2. lang ersehntes

Halloooo!

Wow, 7 positive Reviews (+ 1 doppeltes und 1 negatives). Danke, danke, danke. Hätte nicht gedacht das das Pairing so großes Gefallen findet. _allen einen Keks gibt_

So nun zur Beantwortung von einer Frage: Ich hab den Brief von Hermine an Viktor deshalb so förmlich geschrieben da sie nicht recht wusste wie sie ihm schreiben sollte und ob sie es überhaupt tun sollte. Wenn man nicht weis wie man sich verhalten soll wird man meist etwas förmlicher. Außerdem sollte es nicht so klingen als würde sie ihm nachweinen etc. (Ich hoffe das hat jetzt jemand verstanden )

Und nun …. _trommelwirbel_ zu Chapter 2. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch…..

_--------_

_Liebe Hermine! ….._

Weiter kam Hermine nicht. Sie musste sich erst einmal beruhigen. _Ok, er hat mir wirklich geschrieben. Das ist echt total super. Aber was ist wenn er mich zu sich einlädt? So wie er es damals versprochen hatte… Daran darf ich nicht denken. _

Viele, viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum und brachten ihn zum summen. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und atmete einmal tief durch. Den Brief hatte sie die ganze Zeit über in der Hand. Er wartete nur darauf gelesen zu werden.

Sie konnte einfach nicht. Draußen neigte sich die Sonne zum Horizont und tauchte Hermines Zimmer in ein rotgoldenes Licht. Es waren die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages zu spüren. Hermine liebte diese Tageszeit. Es verleiht allem eine mystische und warme Ausstrahlung. Selbst das hässlichste Haus und der knorrigste Baum sehen in diesem Licht anders aus. Wie mit goldenen Funken überzogen.

Nach einer Weile rief ihre Mutter sie zum Abendessen. „Hermine….Hermine Schatz ………. HERMINE!" Hermine erschrack heftig und drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Mutter um. „Jahha, was ist denn?" „Träumst du oder was ist los, du starrst schon seit 10 Minuten aus dem Fenster und sagst kein Wort". „Ach, es ist nichts, glaube mir".

Mit dieser Antwort war ihre Mutter vorläufig zufrieden. Sie aß schnell ihr Abendbrot und verschwand dann sofort wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Nun fühlte sie sich endlich bereit den Brief zu lesen:

_Liebe Hermine! ….._

_Ich habe mich sehr über deinen Brief gefreut. Die Eule die ihn mir gebracht hast ist die von Harry Potter oder? Ein schönes Tier. Ich vermisse dich wirklich sehr. Mir schwebt immer noch die Erinnerung an den Weihnachtsball im Kopf herum. – Nun zu deinen Fragen: Ja, meine Quidditch Karriere läuft zurzeit wirklich gut.. Ich denke ich konnte mich seit der Weltmeisterschaft noch verbessern. Mein Trainer ist wirklich zufrieden mit mir. Über einen anderen Beruf habe ich mir eigentlich noch keine großen Gedanken gemacht. Ich möchte mich jetzt erst einmal auf meine Karriere als Quidditchspieler konzentrieren. Diese erfordert wirklich sehr viel Kraft. Daneben ist ja auch noch Durmstrang. _

_Als ich Hogwarts war wollten wohl 50 der Jungen und Mädchen dort ein Autogramm. So gern ich auch meine Fans habe, mit der Zeit wird es lästig. Ich konnte keine Minute unbeobachtet bleiben. Nur in der Bibliothek konnte ich ein wenig Ruhe finden da die Bibliothekarin sofort herankam wenn die Leute lauter wurden. Ich mag deine beiden Freunde wirklich sehr. Sie behandeln dich gut. _

_Natürlich werde ich immer Zeit finden dir zu antworten. Du bist die einzige mit der ich wirklich reden kann. Und die mich nicht nur schief ansieht sondern wirklich versteht. Alle anderen wollen höchstens wissen wie es mit Quidditch läuft und ob ich ihnen Autogramme von anderen Spielern besorgen kann. _

_Das war es auch warum du mir in Hogwarts aufgefallen bist. Du warst fast die einzige die mir nicht ständig hinterhergelaufen ist. Deshalb wollte ich dich unbedingt zu dem Ball einladen. _

_Nun habe ich noch eine gute Nachricht: Ich werde für ein Wohltätigkeitsspiel nach England kommen. Genauer gesagt nach London. Jedoch ist der Termin noch ungenau. Sobald ich mehr weis teile ich es dir natürlich mit._

_Bitte warte mit deiner Antwort bis meine Eule sie bei dir abholt. Ich möchte nicht das Harry´s Eule so beansprucht wird. Meine ist so lange Flüge schon gewöhnt. _

_Ich freue mich schon auf deine Antwort._

_In Liebe_

_Viktor_

Nun war sie erstmal baff. Er war wirklich viel mehr als sie in ihm gesehen hatte. Natürlich hatte sie ja gesagt als er sie zum Ball eingeladen hatte. Aber die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal ihren Namen richtig aussprechen konnte brachte ihm einige Minuspunkte.

Sie hatte in ihm immer nur den Quidditchspieler gesehen … die Berühmtheit. Aber er war viel mehr. Er war durchaus intelligent. _Obwohl er sich vielleicht doch mal Gedanken machen sollte was er nach dem Quidditch-Zeugs anfangen will. Immerhin dauert eine Karriere nicht ewig … was man ja bei Ludo Bagman gesehen hat._

Hermine nahm sich nun die Zeit ernsthaft über, „den Menschen" Viktor Krum nachzudenken. Er war immerhin der erste der sie wie ein Mädchen behandelt hatte und auch als solches akzeptiert hatte. Nun sollte sie wenigstens so fair sein und in ihm nicht die Berühmtheit sehen sondern nur den Menschen der hinter all dem Glanz des Ruhmes steht.

Sie wollte es sich fast nicht eingestehen, doch sie freute sich das er nach London kommen wollte. Jedoch wollte sie dies für sich behalten. Nicht einmal Ron und Harry sollten etwas erfahren. Dieses süße kleine Geheimnis nahm sie mit ins Bett. Diese Radtour hatte sie wirklich geschafft. Der Brief hatte sie nun endgültig erledigt.

_In dieser Nacht …._

_-------_

_Auf ein Review hofft_


End file.
